


Making a Statement

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, going public, premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t feel the need to share the status of their relationship with the world. They were just tired of pretending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Statement

„Are you ready, love?”

 

„As ready as I ever be.“ she whispered back her throat suddenly dry.

 

“We don’t have to do this.” He assured her again as he turned to her.

 

“But I do want to. I’m just a little nervous.” She admitted. Trying to will her heart to slow down at least a bit.

 

“Believe me, I’m scared too.”

 

He looked in her eyes and she believed him. But she also knew that he was more concerned with her well-being then anything. Which caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter for a whole other reason then just moments before.

 

“It will be all right.” He made a promise he couldn’t possibly keep but she believed him anyway and then he leaned closer and gently kissed her forehead.

 

It was a whole different kiss to the one he regaled her with back in their adjoined hotel rooms when she stepped out of her room all dressed up and with her hair and make-up all done to as much perfection as possible.

 

He then almost passed out since he apparently forgot to breath and as she twirled before him and asked coyly “ _You like?_ ” he swallowed several times before responding.

 

“You are beautiful.”

 

His voice was deep and it sent shivers down her spine. She literally shudder though as he bent down and kissed a spot behind her ear even then, always the gentleman, bearing in mind her make-up.

 

But both the kisses had the same effect on her. She just wanted to curl up with him on a sofa preferably sans clothes. But she somehow contained her hormones back then and now too though it was rather hard. Not just because of the way he looked but that was certainly an important factor.

 

He was wearing a black suit accompanied by a dark grey shirt and a black tie. He was sporting a few days worth of stubble and his hair was short but still somehow dishelved looking. The fact they even managed to leave the hotel was a small miracle. Especially given the looks he kept on shooting her after he saw her dress.

 

She kind of liked the dress but didn’t think it was such an eye-catcher to be honest.

 

It was a simple strapless black number that reached to her mid-thigh and was overlaid with black lace that went over the edge of the dress about an inch on both ends. There was a red ribbon accentuating her waist tied at her back that matched well with her new red heels. Which he has been eyeing weirdly from the moment his eyes rested on them. She knew he liked her legs but this was a whole different glance that the appreciative ones he usually send her way on these occasions. This particular look was giving her chills.

 

And not necessarily the uncomfortable kind.

 

Her hair was up in a bun which explained why he wasn’t able to keep his lips off of her neck almost all the way from their hotel. Not that she complained. It tickled and made her tingle all over since he was careful enough not to leave a mark. And took her mind off of what they were about to do. Plus having his lips on her was never a bad thing in her book.

 

The car halting to a stop shook her out of her musings. He squeezed her hand and gave her another questioning look to which she replied with a nod. He then proceeded to open the door and she was hit with a sound wave that almost knocked her back to the seat.

 

He got out and the decibels rose even more. Then he turned back to her and offered his helping hand which she took only too gladly. As she emerged from the car and he enclosed her sweaty palm in his large gentle one securely she had a notion that the screams reached unheard levels but all she could hear was the beating of her own heart. He shot her a quick smile and then they set on the short walk through the black carpet. Hand in hand.

 

Then they were standing in front of the huge group of photographers that were yelling things she wasn’t able to comprehend at them and flashes were erupting left right and center effectively blinding her.

 

He put his arm around her waist and she cuddled closer into his side searching for as much comfort as he could provide under current circumstances.

 

She felt him brush his lips over her forehead again though much softer this time and she looked up gratefully meeting his concerned eyes.

 

“You are shivering.”

 

She squeezed his side in thanks and smiled at him before replying.

 

“Just a little overwhelmed.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Her heart swelled with love for this wonderful caring man.

 

“I am more then sure.”

 

She bumped his hip a little with hers before finally taking their surrounding in. David was giving an interview nearby and Taylor was also posing a little ahead of them.

 

“I think they want us to pose together with Tay.”

 

She said when she managed to decipher at least some of the shouts coming their way from the flog of photographers.

 

“I’m not sharing tonight.”

 

He murmured as he tucked her even closer into his side.

 

That sent her into a fit of laughter and she buried her face into his shoulder.

 

When she calmed down she caught some more of the yells and the word _kiss_ stood out several times and she just looked incredulously into the crowd and then at him.

 

“Do they really expect us to kiss?”

 

“Of course they do. It’s their job after all.”

 

She creased her forehead in distress as the reality of what they were doing started to creep on her. Because it was one thing to talk about it while snuggled comfortably on his couch but it was a completely different thing to actually live it.

 

He sensed the change in her mood and squeezed her hip a bit again to get her attention.

 

“It will be all right.”

 

He whispered when she looked up at him and she immediately calmed down. Because as long as she had him to hold on to everything would work out just fine. That much she was sure of.

 

After several more minutes of absent-minded smiling and posing they were ushered inside of the theater and when seated he intertwined their fingers.

 

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

 

“I would say we had worse.” She smiled at him and he swooped down to kiss her nose quickly.

 

Then there was dark in the room and the movie started to roll but before the title even faded from the screen she felt his hot breath on her ear.

 

“Do we really need to sit through it again?”

 

He really disliked watching himself on the screen.

 

“Why? Do you have something better to do?” she teased.

 

“Of course I do.” He growled.

 

“And what would that be.”

 

“Get the hell away from here and take the shortest route to the hotel.” He whispered before nibbling on her ear lobe. She shivered at the touch. “Getting you in the room. Out of the dress. In the bed.” He punctuated every sentence with a lick or a bite.

 

“What about the heels?” she asked breathless.

 

“Oh, you would be keeping those on.” His voice replied oozing with lust.

 

Without thinking any further she tugged on his hand standing up and uttering over her shoulder.

 

“Your plan it is.”

 

His responding smile as he followed her out couldn’t be brighter.


End file.
